Novia de alquiler
by Riku Lupin
Summary: Y en tan solo un día... ¡Capítulo 8! Draco ahora no es exactamente él... ¿Qué habrá pasado y que pasará a partir de ahora? pese al título esto es un slash! si! otro más de los míos! o sea, romántico! aunque tiene sus toques de humor...
1. Empiezan los problemas

Hola hola otra vez! Otra historia más… buuf! Tengo un montón empezadas y aún tengo ganas de hacer nuevas…

Bueno, la pareja es fácil de deducir si ya habéis leído otras historias mías… (no brillo por mi originalidad justamente). Esta vez la "inspiración" me vino al leer un libro que me compré hace ya un tiempo… (que luego fue adaptado a una película, aunque, en mi opinión, el libro es mucho mejor). No es la película "Novia de alquiler" donde salía la actriz Jennifer Aniston (la exmujer de Brad Pitt), sino otra.

Bueno, solo decir que, como ya me lo imaginaba, he terminado pasando completamente de mi "política", la historia no esta terminada ni nada… así que preparaos por mis retrasos! Aunque espero igualmente vuestros comentarios XP (espero recibir bastantes…).

**ADVERTÉNCIA:** pese al título esto es un **slash**! (o lo será) Es decir que contendrá relaciones chico-chico. Así que si no te gusta este tipo de historias no hace falta que sigas leyendo porque te he avisado! (no soporto los comentarios que critican este aspecto de mis historias… grrr!)

**DISCLAIMER:** los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner Bross.

**PAREJAS:** ja! Adivinad… (esta toooodo por ver! … )

Y después de todo esto… os dejo con el primer capítulo de esta historia! Espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola! Gracias por leer mi historia!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**NOVIA DE ALQUILER**

**Capítulo 1:_ Empiezan los problemas…_**

Todo era por su culpa. Todo lo que le ocurría era enteramente por su estupidez y por no ser capaz de sincerarse con sus amigos.

Bueno, y también tenía la culpa la educación liberal de su colegio!

Era un capullo, eso era lo que era! Y ahora estaba metido en un buen lío por ello.

¿Qué de qué estaba hablando? Pues era muy fácil de entender.

¿Su problema? Pues para empezar…

A.- el era un gilipollas y un cobarde

B.- era pésimo mintiendo

C.- tenía poca imaginación

D.- tenía buenos amigos

E.- cosa que solo significaba que eran unos entrometidos

F.- era realmente demasiado sensible e impresionable

G.- el director de su colegio era un completo chiflado romántico como pocos

y otro largo etcétera de letras y letras (le parecía que el abecedario no daría para ello).

¿Qué aún no entiendes nada? Bien, como había dicho era fácil.

Supón que eres un estudiante normal y corriente (más o menos) que estás enamorado de otro estudiante de tu curso. Pero vas a un colegio un poco… raro, especial más bien, y éste esta dividido por casas. Son cuatro, y dos de ellas han estado enfrentadas desde… siempre. O sea, toda la relación que hay entre ambas es competir y competir la una con la otra, para ganarla y dejar en ridículo a todos los que pertenecen a la casa perdedora (hasta llegar al punto de molestarse tanto que terminan perdiendo las dos, es decir, algo realmente inmaduro).

Pues bien, tu eres de una de esas dos casas y justamente, por ironías de tu corazón, te has ido a enamorar de una persona de la otra. Traducción: algo realmente estúpido.

Pero eso no es todo, sino que, a demás, el chico que te gusta es alguien con el que te has llevado fatal desde que le conociste. Te ha hecho la vida imposible a ti y a tus amigos curso tras curso, sin descanso ni treguas, y cada vez las cosas van a peor.

¿Entiendes el problema? Pues ahí no termina… Oh no! Eso aún sería fácil!

Dejando a parte el hecho de que tus amigos lo odian, el te odia de una forma hasta enfermiza y tu le quieres. Tú, tan listo como eres, para que tus amigos te dejen en paz con sus estúpidas preguntas, decides inventarte que estabas saliendo con alguien de fuera del colegio, que no la conocen, que la conociste en el pueblecito donde vais cada fin de semana, etc.

Y respiras tranquilo, pensando: "Problema resuelto!"

Y una mierda! Eso será una de tus peores decisiones que tomarás en tu vida, pero, evidentemente, tú, en ese momento, te sientes orgullos de tu "gran" idea.

Ahora súmale que eres Harry Potter, eres un mago y para más inrri uno de los más poderosos y (para tu horror) deseados. Tírale el hecho de que tú eres un chico y te has colado por otro chico, aunque algo de suerte has tenido en el hecho de que el mundo mágico y la homosexualidad combinan bien. Bátelo bien mientras le arrogas con cuidado trocitos de tu loco director que pierde el tiempo organizando un baile para celebrar la salvación del mundo mágico, que ha sido gracias a tu "gran" intervención. Y cuando todo esté bien mezclado, añádele el toque final, que tus amigos convencieron a ese chiflado para que permitiera que su salvador trajera a su novia al castillo para la gran celebración!

Simplemente genial!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Eso no estaba bien… nada bien!

Sentía como su cuerpo se iba calentando poco a poco mientras su vista se empezaba a nublar…

Mierda! Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y sentía como cada fibra de su cuerpo retumbaba y se estremecía…

Su corazón se aceleró de golpe, bombeando tan fuertemente su sangre que hasta llegaba a ser doloroso…

Sabía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría si eso seguía así…

Y todo por culpa de ese par de gorilas! Nunca estaban cuando los necesitaba!

Pero sus ansias de saber… sus ansias de lograr su objetivo, lo habían cegado por completo y había terminado tomando una decisión que siempre había asegurado que no tomaría… y menos que la llevaría a cabo!

Los conejillos eran esos dos! No él!

Pero ahí estaba, en el laboratorio de su padrino, a punto de morirse.

Y se sintió solo, realmente solo.

Era demasiado joven para eso! Ni siquiera había terminado su sexto curso en Hogwarts! A demás, era demasiado guapo para desperdiciar su potencial muriendo virgen…

Era demasiado triste morir sin haberse enamorado nunca de nadie…

Y se arrepintió de muchas cosas de las que había hecho. De haber tratado mal a tanta gente. De no haber ayudado con todas sus fuerzas a sus pocos amigos. De no haber intentado llevarse mejor con los demás. De mostrarse como un capullo arrogante y deseoso de poder.

Se arrepintió de haber desaprovechado tanto su tiempo. De sus malas elecciones. De su orgullo que le había metido más de una vez en problemas (unos más grandes que otros).

Se arrepintió de no haberle dicho a su madre que la quería. De no haber ido a visitar a su padre a Azkaban, ni una sola vez.

Pero sobretodo se arrepintió del hecho de no haberse permitido abrir su corazón a alguien, de no haber dejado que nadie entrar en él a no ser que fuera de una forma meramente amistosa. Pero por lo menos moriría como un buen Malfoy. "Los Malfoy's no aman, Draco", le había dicho más de una vez su padre. Pero era mentira, todo lo era. Porque él sabía que su padre amaba locamente a su madre. Y se alegraba por ello.

Un fuerte dolor le embriagó por completo. Era capaz de oír a su corazón batir tan deprisa como podía… más, más, más…

Y se sentía solo, solo, solo…

¿Así era como moriría¿Eso era morir¿Todo el mundo se sentía tan destrozado cuando moría?

Y algo que decía que no. Algo en él le decía que aquellos que tenían a alguien a su lado terminaban por no temer a la muerte… aquellos que habían aprovechado su vida, aquellos que la habían vivido al 100, no se sentían así cuando se encontraban a las puertas de la muerta…

Y eso solo hizo que se sintiera peor.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse a la mesa que se había agarrado por acto reflejo, como si fuera la vida que no quería perder.

Y cayó… cayó al suelo…

Y lo último que oyó fue el eco del sonido de su propia caída al resonar con esas cuatro frías paredes y el chirriar de la puerta al abrirse…

Después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Aaaaah! Muajajaja!

Qué inicio! Verdad?

Tranquilos tranquilos… la historia no termina aquí!

Tenéis curiosidad? Porque yo si… XP (aún tengo que pensar mucho esta historia, o sea, tengo la idea básica, pero lo falta el… desarrollo, aunque esta parte siempre me la salto y paso directamente a escribir! Jajaja!)

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo (que más bien es una especie de introducción…). Se que es corto, muy corto, pero necesitaba que fuera exactamente así, para darle un poco de emoción… a demás, siempre tengo la costumbre de ir aumentando capítulo a capítulo la longitud de estos¿por qué romper la tradición? Si empezara ya con un primer capítulo de 8 páginas, como terminaría siendo el último de los capítulos? (no me lo quiero ni imaginar…)

Por cierto… cuantos se habían imaginado lo que no era al principio del texto de Draco? Eeeh? Pillines! Jajaja!

Voy a romper mi pacto de publicar solo un capítulo de alguna de mis historias cada martes, y la voy a publicar hoy mismo (acabo de terminar el chap.!). ¿Por qué? Pues porque no tengo fuerza de voluntad para resistirme… necesito saber ya opiniones! Si seguir o dejarla tal como está… soy un caso perdido?

No he tardado demasiado en no hacerme caso, verdad? Todo un record! Ni un día a durado!

Y, siendo sinceros, no creo que sea la única vez que lo rompa… (sobretodo en cuanto termine alguno de los tres one-shot's que tengo comenzados)

Necesito vuestros comentarios! Os lo juro! Reviews y reviews a montones! Jajaja!

Bueno, solo espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo y que sigáis leyendo cuando publique el próximo! Que ya se como se llamará¿te pica la curiosidad? Pues te lo diré. Se titulará: "**Este cuerpo no es el mío**", o algo por el estilo (si, como la película, pero no tiene nada que ver… o tal vez si? Muajajaja!).

Suerte a todo el mundo! Nos leemos!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	2. Este cuerpo no es el mío

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS!**

Hola a todos! Antes de decir otra cosa… muchísimas gracias! He recibido más comentarios de los que me esperaba siendo un primer capítulo… snif snif! Gracias gracias!

Ahora, dejando mi drama a parte… respondo a vuestros queridos comentarios!

**Lara:** jajaja! Muchísimas gracias! Era justo mi intención! Dejaros con la duda de: "qué está pasando aquí?" Tranquila, Draco no se está muriendo, es solo que es un exagerado el pobre… si lees este capítulo empezarás a entender lo que ocurre! Muajaja! Lo he subido bastante pronto, no crees? Los one-shot's tardarán más en ser publicados (bueno, menos uno que lo tengo casi terminado!) y espero que también se gusten! Suerte! Y gracias otra vez por dejarme un review!

**manini:** muchas gracias por tu comentario! En serio te gusto? Bueno, me alegro! No estoy muy orgullosa de este segundo capítulo, pero espero que igualmente sigas leyendo mi historia! Suerte!

**Amidala Granger:** bueno… pues tienes para rato! Casi todas las historias que escribo son Harry/Draco… (adoro a este par!) jajaja! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo también te guste! Nos leemos!

**Conacha:** hola! Tu por aquí? Jajaja! A mi también me encantó escribir esa parte, me lo pase realmente bien imaginandomelo! Este capítulo es más preparatorio que el anterior, pero espero que sigas leyendo esta nueva historia! Gracias por leer otra historia mía! Nos leemos! Suerte!

**SteDiethel:** jajaja! No soy capaz ni de seguir mis propias reglas… soy un desastre con esto! Más o menos por ahí van los tiros… pero con algunas sorpresas! En este capítulo hay alguna pista… (bastante yo! o sea, clara. Jajaja!). Mmmm… yo me refería que el siguiente capíutlo se llamaría "este cuerpo no es el mío", pero al leer tu review me vino a la mente otra idea para otro fic mío… tal vez lo acabe utilizando! Jejeje! Gracias por tu review! (yo también espero poder actualizar mis otras historias…). Suerte!

**serafina pekala:** hola! Pues me alegra de que te gustara este capítulo! Y ya ves que la he continuado! (y bastante rápido! Jajaja!) En serio lees mis otras historias? Pues aún con más motivo te doy las gracias! Jajaja! Las actualizaré tan pronto como pueda! Lo prometo! Suerte!

**Cerdo Volador:** jajaja! No la pegues que luego se revota y no trabaja! Jajaja! Pues ya tienes más! (creo que te hace más caso a ti que a mi…). Este capítulo no es muy bueno, pero realmente lo necesitaba! Prometo que el siguiente será mejor! En serio! Así que no dejes de leerla y comentarme que te ha parecido! Jeje!

Nos leemos! Suerte y gracias por dejarme un review!

Y ya, hasta aquí los reviews recibidos… siete reviews en un primer capítulo! Estoy emocionada!

Será que realmente a la gente le gustan mis historias y las lee? Espero que si!

Nos vemos!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hola de nuevo! Aquí llego yo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia! (que para mi asombro no me está costando casi nada escribir, o por lo menos ponerme a ello…).

Estoy harta de ir repitiendo siempre lo mismo así que iré al grano… me encantan los reviews y recibir críticas, sugerencias, consejos, etc. de la gente que lee mis historias.. aunque solo sea un "la estoy leyendo" para así saber que por lo menos alguien lo hace… XP

**ADVERTÉNCIA:** pese a lo que hayas podido pensar al leer el título esto es un **slash**! (por lo menos más adelante). Es decir que contendrá relaciones chico-chico. Así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias ya te estás largando de aquí! (lo he avisado y remarcado, qué más puedo hacer?)

**DISCLAIMER:** los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner Bross.

**PAREJAS:** aún no se ha visto ninguna… (tal vez en este capítulo sabremos alguna… muajajaja!)

Y ahora si… disfrutad del capítulo! Gracias por leerme!

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**NOVIA DE ALQUILER**

**Capítulo 2:_ Este cuerpo no es el mío_**

Draco despertó confundido esa mañana… había tenido un sueño muy extraño… y había sido tan real que hasta le asustaba…

Había soñado que moría! O por lo menos eso parecía!

Por Merlín! Y en que tonterías había pensado antes de morir!

Desecho todos esos pensamientos y se reacomodó en su cama.

Aunque aún le quedaba esa sensación extraña… como si algo no estuviese bien… normal, como siempre.

Se levantó de la cama pero se sorprendió al no notar sus zapatillas verdes y peludas con forma de serpiente que siempre le recibían al bajar de su cama… Miró al suelo y no, no estaban allí. Aunque sus pies estaban… eran… diferentes a como los recordaba? Bah!

Mirando por primera vez a su alrededor notó con horror que no estaba en su habitación, y tampoco le sonaba de mucho el lugar.

Era fría como sus dependencias, así que dedujo que, por lo menos, seguía en las mazmorras del castillo. Con la pared de piedra gris y decorada con bastante buen gusto, notó con satisfacción. Muebles de madera caoba, pocos cuadros y fotografías, detalles de plata (como el pomo de la puerta, el marco del espejo, etc.) … y las cortinas que envolvían la cama eran de color verde con cordeles plateados… todo muy slytherin, la verdad.

Si realmente su sueño había sido real y había muerto, cabían dos posibilidades:

a) eso era el cielo y no era para nada en como se lo había imaginado (todo blanco, azul cielo y rosa) o…

b) era el infierno... y no era tan malo como le habían dicho.

Pero nada, léase NADA, había preparado a Draco Malfoy por lo que iba a presenciar dentro de unos momentos…

De una puerta situada a la derecha de la habitación salió Severus Snape, su padrino, su admirado y respetado profesor de pociones, solamente con una mini-toalla rosada enroscada a su cintura, mojado de pies a cabeza, que iba cogiendo de la cintura a otro hombre que, simplemente, iba desnudo…

Si sus preciosos ojos grises no le engañaban era Sirius Black… el temido asesino y prófugo padrino de San Potter.

Draco hizo lo que todo ser humano hubiera hecho en su situación.

Se desmayó.

…

Q-Qué…? Merlín! Que era ese horrible olor?

Perezosamente y arrugando la nariz, Draco se despertó por segunda vez en ese día con una sensación realmente desagradable…

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron vio como delante de él se encontraba su padrino, mirándole con preocupación y con un vaso lleno de una sustancia realmente asquerosa… la causante del olor y de que se despertara.

.- D-draco…?

.- Si? Qué pasa padrino? - ¿por qué esa vacilación en la voz de Severus? Y por qué se notaba la voz ronca? Y en ese momento le asaltaron las imágenes de cómo su padrino y el otro hombre salían por, seguramente, la puerta del baño… palideció bastante ante eso.

.- Estás bien? En serio no tienes nada? No te encuentras mal? Estás bastante pálido… - cualquiera que no conociera tan bien a Severus como él encontraría esa escena divertida, pero el sabía que el adusto y desagradable profesor de pociones que todo el mundo conocía se convertía en una auténtica "mamá" cuando quería… demasiado sobreprotector

.- Si! Solo porque te haya visto con otro hombre en… emmm… una situación comprometida – bueno, no tanto – no significa que me vaya a morir!

.- No, Draco, eso no… ¿en serio eres tú? – a qué venía esa pregunta estúpida? Quién iba a ser sino? Potter?

.- Quién quieres que sea sino? A qué viene esa cara…?

.- Ven, Draco, ven conmigo… - y Snape (NA: se me hace rarísimo escribir "Severus"…) lo agarró delicadamente.

Lo condució hacía el tocador que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la habitación (muy leeeejos de la supuesta puerta del baño) y lo colocó en frente del espejo que ahí había.

Y, al ver la "cosa" que este reflejaba, simplemente se volvió a desmayar.

…

Draco, por tercera vez en lo que iba de día y esta vez por si solo, se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza esta vez.

Vio como su padrino le tendía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, y al hacerlo recordó lo que había visto en el espejo…

No podía ser cierto! Tenía que ser una broma pesada porque "ese" no era él… no…

Miró hacía bajo y notó, con decepción, que era cierto… eso o le habían crecido demasiado los pechos…

Pero tampoco notaba ese "bulto" en su entrepierna, así que era verdad…

Se dirigió con pasos pesados hacia la cama y se sentó en ella, derrotado. ¿Por qué todo le sucedía a él?

Se volvió a mirar.

Le sobraba ropa por todas partes ahora (bueno, menos en el pecho…). Genial! En cima estaba aún más flaco que antes!

No se lo podía creer… él ahora… ahora… era una chica!

.- Draco… escucha, se que esto es un poco raro, pero necesito saber… ¿Cómo…?

Y allí Severus dio con la pregunta… ¿Cómo cojones había sucedido algo así¿Cómo había pasado de estar a punto de morir a vivir en ese cuerpo?

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Harry ya estaba completamente desesperado, desquiciado más bien!

Sabía que sus amigos no lo hacían a malas, sino que lo hacían por él, por ayudarlo o animarlo o vete tu a saber por qué! Pero estaba harto que por quererlo ayudar lo metieran en más problemas.

Vale, que principalmente la culpa era suya por haberse inventado a una novia que no existía, pero ellos también la tenían por ser tan entrometidos…

Se colocó los calcetines distraídamente…

Lo más triste de todo eso es que a él ni siquiera le gustaban las chicas! Por Merlín…

Y ahora… que haría? Porque no creía que fuera tan sencillo como coger a cualquier chica por la calle y pedirle que le acompañara a su colegio para un baile en su honor y que, a demás, se hiciera pasar por su novia…

Aún peor… ni siquiera podían salir del colegio!

Su última esperanza había sido decirles a sus amigos que lo sentía mucho, pero que su novia no podía venir (aún ni siquiera se había inventado un nombre… siempre que salía el tema de su chica lo evadía completamente), pero Hermione, que últimamente estaba realmente rara, se había puesto a medio llorar acusandole de que no aprovechaba la oportunidad que se le había dado… así que tuvo que prometer a la chica que traería, fuera como fuera, a su novia.

No sabía como lidiar con las chicas cuando lloraban…

Mientras ligaba los cordones de sus zapatos pensaba que, en cierto, modo la entendía… Hermione, desde el verano, había estado saliendo con Vícktor Krum, el buscador de quidditch, pero como este vivía en Bulgaria solamente podían comunicarse a través de carta, y ahora que se acercaba un baile tan bonito y significativo, en cima en fechas donde los terrenos del colegio estaban preciosos (diciembre), la chica estaba triste porque no podía estar con él…

Ella iría al baile con Ron, porque este decía que no quería ir con nadie en especial y que le haría ese favor a su amiga… (ya que Harry ya tenía pareja! Ja!) Aunque el pelinegro sospechaba que esa no era la verdadera razón del pelirrojo… Sinceramente creía que Ron se encontraba en una situación muy parecida a la de él, que estaba enamorado de alguien y no se atrevía a confesárselo pero tampoco quería ir con otra persona al baile…

Aunque solo eran suposiciones…

Se enfundó la capa de la escuela…

Bueno, a lo que iba, que estaba completamente atrapado en su propia mentida… a ver qué le salvaría ahora!

Y cogiendo la bufanda rayada con los colores de su casa, rojo y amarillo, salió de la habitación para encontrarse con sus dos amigos en la sala común y dirigirse rumbo a Hogsmeade…

Aún si se tratara del fin del mundo, Harry no dejaría pasar un solo sábado sin ir a ese acogedor pueblecito! Tal vez con el aire frío del exterior se le aclararían las ideas…

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Lo sé, lo sé… pésimo capítulo! Pero lo necesitaba… para explicar ciertas cosas más adelante… muajaja!

Aaah! Puse a Severus con Sirius! Jajaja! No es que me guste esta pareja, pero la encuentro la mar de divertida! … Creo que voy empeorando por momentos… XP

La primera pareja de la historia! La segunda es Hermione y Vícktor (que el pobre no saldrá en esta historia… no aún!).

Bueno, espero que, aunque haya sido un desastre de capítulo, no dejéis de leer mi historia! Y de dejarme vuestros comentarios! Reviews! Jajaja!

En el próximo capítulo sabremos realmente que ha ocurrido con nuestro dragoncito… (espero!)

Como veis, no hago ni caso de mi propia regla auto-impuesta y lo publico antes que el martes… pero es que tenía la oportunidad de publicarlo hoy y la he aprovechado! Espero que os guste por lo menos un poco! Jejeje!

Nos vemos! Hasta el siguiente capítulo! "**Encontrando soluciones**" (o algo así… XD)

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	3. Encontrando soluciones

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS!**

Oooh! Hola otra vez! Gracias, gracias por seguir leyendo! Y sobretodo por seguir escribiéndome reviews! Os quiero mucha más por ello! Jajaja!

Bueno, voy a responderlos ya que o sino me pongo demasiado empalagosa…

**Lara: **gracias! A mi también me gustó la reacción de Draco… jajaja! Me alegra de que te esté gustando mi historia… aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo! Suerte!

**Cerdo Volador:** la consientes demasiado! Últimamente mi musa se ha dormido un poco… pero aquí tengo el tercer capítulo de esta historia! (que, por un motivo que no entiendo, está gustando! XP) Pues por culpa de sus ideas… Harry tendrá algun que otro problema! O eso creo… XD! Gracias por tu review! Me reí muchísimo con él y espero seguir viendo más tuyos… me animan un montón! (actualizo tan pronto como puedo mis historias para que tu no pegues a mi pobre musa… 0 )! Besos! Nos vemos!

**mauleta:** tienes toda la razón! Pero es que era realmente previsible… solo hace falta ver el titulo para imaginarse algo por el estilo! XP! Tal vez me lees la mente o algo así? Yo siempre rompo mis reglas… y no es algo de lo que estoy demasiado orgullosa… pero si veo que la gente responde no lo puedo evitar! Gracias por tu review y por seguir otra de mis historias…! Me alegro de que te esté gustando! Ciao!

**miranda:** oooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Muchas muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias por tu review! Hiciste que me sonrojara y todo! Obras de arte? Nah! No creo que sea para tanto… pero me alegro muchisimo de que te gusten mis historias! No te canso leerlas todas seguidas? (siempre tengo miedo de que todas mis historias terminen siendo iguales… snif snif!). Me emocioné muchísimo al leer tu comentario! Espero que este chap. también te guste! Gracias otra vez! Mucha suerte para ti también! Besos! Muack muack!

**Elian:** gracias por tu review! En serio te parecío divertido? Me alegra un montón ver que la gente se divierte con mis fics… aquí pongo la actualización! Espero que también te guste! Suerte!

**manini:** creo que mucha gente se lo imagina… soy demasiado previsible! Me alegra de que te haya gustado y gracias por dejarme un review! Me animan a seguir escribiendo! Nos vemos!

**Amidala Granger:** mmm… bueno, va, te lo contaré, pero porque eres tu… Harry si está enamorado de Draco pero el rubio no de Harry… Gracias por dejarme otro comentario! Por cierto… pido disculpas… pero estoy completamente frustrada! Estaba leyendo tu fic y de pronto el ordenador se me paró, así que intenté volver a ir a tu historia… pero no me sale nada! No se que le ocurre… sería mucho problema que, si me dejas otro review, me pusieras el link a tu historia? La de **_¿Dónde está Harry?_**. Gracias, y lo siento por eso… Nos leemos! Besos!

Y hasta aquí los reviews que he recibido… espero seguir viéndoos por aquí! Gracias por todo! Suerte!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hola hola de nuevo! Y tercer capítulo de esta historia… todo un récord! Jajaja!

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, veo que esta historia realmente está gustando… y que la mayoría de gente ya sabe más o menos como irá! (es bastante evidente…).

Espero que este capítulo os guste… por fin el encuentro! Pero será como todos esperaban? Muajajaja! (supongo que si… ¬¬)

Por cierto, siento no haber colgado la historia antes… sé que dije que lo haría por lo menos una vez cada martes, pero ya es miércoles… (aunque són la 01:55am en estos momentos que estoy escribiendo esto) pero he salido a cenar, y no he vuelto hasta hace cosa de media hora… Lo siento!

No quiero entreteneros mucho… así que vamos con las advertencias y todo eso…

**ADVERTÉNCIA:** esto es un **slash**! y lo avisé desde el principio! (porque el título puede engañar un poco…). Es decir que contiene relaciones chico-chico. Dicho esto, si no te gustan estas historias… LARGO! No tengo tiempo para atender mensajes de homofóbicos resentidos… ¬¬

**DISCLAIMER:** los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de la genial (y a veces realmente retorcida) J.K.Rowling y de la Warner Bross (que nos permite ver a la peña de Harry Potter en cuerpo real!).

**PAREJAS:** (ya tenemos un par de parejas!) Sirius/Severus (jajaja!) y Hermione/Vícktor (por carta), y hasta aquí de momento… (no hay ninguna pareja normal en este fic? Mmm…)

Y dicho todo esto… os dejo con el capítulo tres! Que lo disfrutéis!

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**NOVIA DE ALQUILER**

**Capítulo 3:_ Encontrando soluciones_**

En un pueblo habitado por gente extraña, prohibido para todos aquellos que no poseyeran ese "algo", paseaban estudiantes de un colegio cuyo uniforme debía ser que llevaran unos extraños abrigos largos pasados de moda…

De entre todos esos adolescentes sobresalía un trío que paseaba tranquilamente entre la gente. No es que tuvieran algo que los hiciera algo más extraños al resto… sino que todo el mundo los miraba y cuchicheaba sobre ellos…

La chica, de cabellos castaños y mirada inteligente, iba cargando un par de bolsas donde había libros, tanto de lectura como de estudio, y pergaminos y tinta para escribir. El chico más alto y pelirrojo, con unos ojos de color azul cielo, solamente llevaba una enorme bolsa llena de golosinas y chocolatinas, clara señal de que ya habían pasado por Honeydukes, una tienda del pueblo. El otro chico, bastante bajo para su edad, pelos azabache y extremadamente revueltos, y con unos ojos de un verde esmeralda ocultos tras unas gruesas gafas negras, solamente llevaba una pequeña bolsa gris donde se podía leer "Zonko's" en verde.

Hermione, Ron y Harry iban paseando por las calles de Hogsmeade (NA: es la primera vez que lo escribo bien a la primera! Un hurra por mi!) buscando nuevas tiendas a las que ir, o eso le hubiera gustado al pelinegro…

.- Vamos Harry! Cuéntanos algo más de esa chica misteriosa que conociste… - dijo la chica del grupo – Exactamente cuando la conociste? Y como es que os hicisteis novios? Y como…

.- Hermione! – interrumpió el pelirrojo – déjalo en paz! Ya nos lo contará la propia niña cuando la veamos en el baile… verdad compañero? – dijo dándole una enrome sonrisa al otro chico, en señal de apoyo, pero con cierto toque de picardía

.-Si si… - respondió con desgana este – ya la veréis…

.- Pero… - y haciendo un puchero Hermione siguió insistiendo – por lo menos dinos como se llama! O algo!

.- Eso es verdad! No sabemos ni como se llama Harry! Como crees que reaccionara la chica cuando vea que no nos has hablado de ella ni nada? Ya sabes como son las chicas con todo eso… Auch! Hermione! Solamente he dicho la verdad!

.- Eso no es cierto! – dijo esta fulminándolo con la mirada

.- Si, claro… lo que tu digas… Aaah! Bestia! Te estás tornando demasiado violenta! Creo que "Viki" no es una buena influencia para ti!

.- Cállate estúpido! Tu si que no eres una buena influencia! Creo que tu estupidez se pega! Si no mira a Harry como…

Y ya no quiso escuchar más. Aprovechando una de las típicas peleas de sus amigos, Harry decidió escaparse "silenciosamente" del lugar, aunque si se hubiera despedido tampoco se hubieran enterado…

Estaba cansado de sus estúpidas peleas! Por el amor de Dios! Ni que aún fueran unos críos… pero esos dos nunca cambiarían, y muy a su pesar, eso le gustaba…

En cuarto había estado muy seguro de que ese par se querían, aunque de una forma realmente extraña, pero en el verano entre quinto y sexto desechó completamente la idea cuando Hermione empezó a salir con Vícktor Krum y Ron había dejado sus ataques de celos y, la mayoría de veces, la apoyaba y la consolaba en sus momentos de desesperación.

Pero, por desgracia, eso no había evitado sus acostumbradas peleas…

Mientras caminaba distraídamente entre la gente, sin notar las constantes miradas que recibía (ya estaba acostumbrado y no les hacía ni caso, cosa que hizo que no percibiera que esas miradas ya no solamente eran de admiración…) siguió pensando en todos sus amigos y sus seres queridos que habían sobrevivido a la guerra…

En el verano entre quinto y sexto no solo había cambiado el estado civil de Hermione, sino que también fue cuando la guerra estuvo en su punto más álgido, pero, por suerte, Harry, con la ayuda y muerte de muchas personas, pudo derrotar de una vez por todas a Tom (ya no le encontraba ningún sentido seguir llamándolo Voldemort cuando este le llamaba Harry…).

No estaba orgullos de haber matado a un ser humano, bueno, un ser vivo más bien, pero sabía que era eso o morir él. Y si este no desaparecía, todas las personas que él quería morirían también… y eso si que no lo permitiría!

Así que, en un ataque de odio repentino al ver como su padrino y Remus habían sido alcanzados por un par de maldiciones de unos mortifagos, le lanzó a Voldemort un inofensivo _diffindo_, pero este estalló por los aires, esparciendo sus restos por todo el campo de batalla y evitando, ya completamente, otro regreso indeseado. Dumbledore le contó más tarde que él, Harry, había lanzado ese hechizo en pársel, cosa que había hecho que fuera más poderoso de lo normal, pero también le había dado más poder el momento (recordad que estaba realmente enfadado), el hecho de que lo lanzara desde su varita (que era la hermana de la de Voldemort) y también el que el pelinegro se hubiera vuelto tan poderoso por sus duros entrenamientos (hechos con Remus, Sirius y Severus).

Luego de que "su señor" hubiera muerto ante sus propios ojos, la mayoría de mortifagos se rindieron y los otros intentaron escapar, pero ahora ya todos estaban en la cárcel o perdonados por haber sido controlados por el _imperios_, pero igualmente eran controlados por el Ministerio, que ahora tenía un nuevo ministro después de haber echado a Fudge, no por ser un negado en su cargo, sino por la publicación de unas fotografías muuy morbosas donde salían el antiguo ministro y el conserje del colegio… Algo horrible de recordar!

Cosa que le hacía pensar que ahora el nuevo conserje del colegio no era otro que su padrino, que favorecía tanto a los gryffindors que ya ni se preocupaba de utilizar la capa invisible ni el mapa del merodeador para salir a horas "indebidas", hasta había ganado algún que otro punto por hacer bromas a los slytherins!

Compensaba un poco el daño que hacía Snape al reloj de arena de su casa…

Bueno, a lo que iba. Después de enterrar a todos los muertos y hacerles sus respectivos funerales, el resto de vacaciones fueron realmente geniales!

Harry pudo estar con Sirius, que había sido absuelto de todos sus cargos (evidente si ahora era el conserje del colegio… ¬¬), Remus, toda la familia Weasley, Hermione y (para sorpresa de mucho, incluido él) Snape en la casa de los Black (ya completamente habitable…).

Allí pasó sus mejores vacaciones, ya no tendría que ir nunca más con sus tíos porque ahora tenía a una familia con la que estar…

Aunque también se llevó ciertas sorpresas que… aún no entendía del todo.

1.- la del noviazgo de Hermione, pero eso lo superó en seguida al ver que a Ron no le importaba en absoluto

2.- enterarse, o más bien ver, que Remus mantenía una relación muuuy estrecha con el mayor de los Weasleys…

3.- cosa que le llevó otra de las "sorpresas", enterarse que en el mundo mágico no estaban mal vistas las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo

4.- una de las más traumáticas de todas, enterarse que su padrino, el mujeriego Sirius Black, también prefería a los hombres antes que a las mujeres… y al hombre que prefería era, ni más ni menos, que Severus Snape, su horrible profesor de pociones.

5.- y por último, ver que eso no le importaba en absoluto. Más bien al contrario…

Recordaba perfectamente como un Sirius preocupado le iba explicando la verdadera relación que mantenía con Snape… él simplemente no había podido decir ni "mu".

Se ve que habían sido novios desde el último curso de Hogwarts, pero cuando Sirius fue encarcelado todo se rompió. Pero que, después de luchar hombro con hombro en el campo de batalla, se habían dado cuenta que tanto el uno como el otro seguían sintiendo lo mismo que años atrás.

La verdad es que estaba bastante contento con la nueva situación. Snape seguía siendo un desgraciado con él durante las clases, pero había llegado a conocer realmente como era y no le caía mal el tío.

Es más, gracias a todas esas "sorpresas" él se había dado cuenta por fin de lo que realmente sentía y del por que nunca quería salir con nadie…

Y siguiendo pensando en todas esas cosas y más… Chocó con alguien. O más bien con algo (NA: aaah! Ya os pensabais que iba a poner uno de mis típicos encontronazos despistados? Muajaja!).

"_Perfecto_", pensó amargamente Harry. Era la segunda vez que le pasaba en ese mes…

Miró a su alrededor, para poder saber donde había terminado esta vez…

Estaba en una pequeña y apartada plaza del pueblo. Está tenía el suelo de piedra, con una fuente redonda situada en el centro y con un solo árbol al lado cuyas ramas atravesaban toda la fuente. Harry pensó que ese sería un lugar precioso en primavera…

Pero algo hizo que apartara la vista de él.

Una risita graciosa y harmoniosa…

Y encontró de donde venía.

Un poco apartado de la fuente había un precioso banco blanco (NA: ups! 00), y sentado en él había una chica.

Fijándose bien, Harry pensó que era una muchacha realmente hermosa. Vestía de negro, piel pálida, cabellos largos y negros como la noche, una sonrisa sincera con unos labios rosados y finos, parecía poseer buen aspecto, aunque no podía ver su cuerpo ya que el banco le daba la espalda a él y la chica no se había levantado, sino que simplemente se había girado, aún sentada, a mirarlo…

Y eso es lo que le llamó más la atención a Harry.

Esa mirada… esos ojos…

Solo conocía a una persona con unos tan preciosos, grises, más bien plateados. Y nunca la había podido olvidar…

Por eso se decidió, por eso se acercó a ella.

Por eso supo que tal vez, solo tal vez, había encontrado una solución…

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Muajajaja! Ejem…

Bien, no tardaré mucho en subir el próximo capítulo porque está muy relacionado con este (demasiado) y es para acabar de entenderlo…

Sé que solo salió desde el punto de vista de Harry… por eso digo que pronto subiré el próximo, porque, en un principio, este y el siguiente tenían que ser un solo capítulo, pero quedaba demasiado largo, así que lo separé…

Y si no entendéis algo, decídmelo, porque no me extrañaría nada de nada…

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! Y muchas gracias por seguir mi historia! Nos vemos dentro de poco! (espero!)

Y quiero muchos, muchos reviews! Los necesito para seguir viviendo… snif!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! "**Encontrando venganza**" (veis lo similar de los títulos? Para remarcar lo dicho hace un momento…)

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	4. Encontrando venganza

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS!**

Ahora hay que recordar que solo respondo por aquí a los reviews anónimos… (los que puedo responder por privado lo hago!) Como llevo algo de descontrol si me he dejado de responder algún comentario lo siento muchísimo… no era mi intención y si me lo comentáis lo responderé encantada!

**MANINI:** pues, aunque con mucho retraso… aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo! Me alegra de que te esté gustando! Gracias por tu review!

**Lara: **lo de **_Una poción indeseada _**ya está hecho… XDD (terminada por fin! Todo un milagro por mi parte… jojojo!) Y bueno… aquí se te resuelven tus dudas de la chica… ¿misteriosa? XP – No ha sido con rapidez mi actualización pero… espero que te guste también este capítulo! (yo le tengo cariño XD) Gracias por seguir mi historia! Besus!

Diría que ya está, que de anónimos solo había dos… Gracias a tods por vuestros reviews!

Muchos besos!

**

* * *

**

Hace siglos que no actualizaba esta historia…

Perdón por ello!

Pero ya llego con un nuevo capítulo (que he tenido que rescribir por completo UU) y… espero que os guste!

La historia sigue donde la dejamos… (aunque dije que actualizaría pronto, cosa que, obvio, no hice… Soy un desastre con esto de las entregas XX) Espero que este capítulo también os guste! (cada vez hay más humor y menos cosa lógica en este fic… jojojo! – aunque ahora ya se mejor por donde irán todos los tiros! Un hurra por mi! Jeje! U)

**PAREJAS:** Sirius/Severus (mis papis!), Hermione/Vícktor (por carta), Remus/Bill (sigue sin haber ni una normal… XDD)

Iré informando de las parejas que se comenten…

No tengo mucho más que decir así que… a disfrutar de la historia!

**

* * *

**

**NOVIA DE ALQUILER**

**Capítulo 4:_ Encontrando venganza

* * *

_**

Draco se peinaba constantemente, más bien frenéticamente, su rubia y ahora larga cabellera. Una pasada. Dos. Tres. Y vuelta a empezar… Severus Snape le miraba ya con cierta impaciencia. Llevaba veinte minutos así y parecía ya una persona trastornada por alguna maldición mal hecha. Tal vez era eso lo que le había pasado… un hechizo mal hecho de transformaciones.

.- Draco, cariño, deja eso – y detuvo la mano de éste, pero el rubio (bueno, ahora la rubia) se soltó con fuerza y siguió, con mirada ausente, cepillándose el cabello. Severus miró preocupado a su novio, Sirius, éste solamente se encogió de hombros clara señal de que lo dejara así. – Emm… bien, como quieras. Has estado practicando hoy transformaciones, Draco? – este negó con la cabeza. No dijo palabra. – Bien… algún hechizo o maldición? – lo negó otra vez - ¿Sabes de alguien que te odie y que te quiera mal? – Draco volvió unos segundos en sí para mirar con mucha (pero mucha) ironía a su padrino. – Si bien… estúpida pregunta. La dejaremos a un lado de momento… ¿Alguna poción? – Draco se detuvo - ¿Es eso¿Has estado haciendo alguna poción Draco? – éste lo miró con cara de susto y un flash de recuerdos le vino a la mente.

Se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo de la habitación. Atravesó el despacho del profesor de pociones, la clase y salió al pasillo hasta la clase donde recordaba haber preparado la poción y haber dejado el libro utilizado allí. Mientras el rubio corría, salía, volvía a correr, entraba, registraba y cogía para luego volver, en la habitación dos hombres mayores se miraban entre si. Uno mostraba eterna preocupación, el otro intentaba disimular la risa que le provocaba todo eso, cosa que no consiguió, el golpe que recibió lo demostraba.

Draco entró respirando sonoramente. La verdad es que la situación daba risa, se replanteó el profesor de pociones. Allí se encontraba Draco Malfoy, uno de los chicos más temidos de la escuela, antes delgado pero alto, con una cabellera rubia hasta las orejas que daba mucho de envidiar de tanto que brillaba (había dejado a un par de alumnos ciegos cuando salió un día que hizo especialmente mucho Sol) y unos ojos fríos como el hielo, ahora convertido en chica, apoyado en el marco de la puerta respirando exageradamente (siempre había sido un chico muy dramático), con su cabellera (aún brillante) que le llegaba hasta el final de sus caderas, ahora finas y delgadas, más bajo y delgado pero, eso si, conservando esos ojos que eran capaces de helarte en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar.

Alejó rápidamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza (estar tanto tiempo con Black le estaba afectando) y se acercó a coger el libro que su protegido le tendía con sus finos y temblorosos brazos. Dedujo, correctamente, que de allí había sacado la poción. Miró contrariado al ver que era un libro de pociones avanzadas (muy avanzadas) sacado de la biblioteca. Conocía ese libro. Aunque contenía pociones inofensivas y no tan difíciles tenía otras que sus resultados podían ser… catastróficos. Y si se hacían mal aún peor. Un ejemplo viviente se estaba reponiendo de su carrera delante de él en esos momentos. Se frotó la frente mostrando su cansancio anticipado. Eso le traería mucho trabajo, lo veía venir.

…………………………………

Draco, cansado y malhumorado, maldiciendo a ton ni a son en voz baja, se paseaba por Hogsmeade, aunque no por la calle principal (¡no lo haría ni que la fuera le fuera en ello! No yendo como iba vestido). De pronto se encontró en una plaza que nunca antes había visto. Le pareció asquerosamente acogedora y demasiado blanca, pero decidió sentarse en el banco que allí había. Necesitaba pensar con calma (y tal vez en uno de sus ataques de furia podría quemar ese molesto árbol que había).

Cogió un mechón de su cabello y lo miró con melancolía. Ahora era completamente negro. Sabía que eso, con un simple contrahechizo se quitaba pero… El negro no le iba para nada! Según Severus no le quedaba tan mal, resaltaba el color de sus ojos y su pálida piel pero… ¡el que sabría! Solo había que verlo para saber que, de estética y apariencia, no tenía ni idea (¡podía ser un genio en pociones, pero en el resto nanai! (NA: o sea, nada de nada XD)). No se explicaba como podía estar con Black… aunque fuera el padrino de San Potter y un gryffindor era un Dios de la estética. Eran demasiado diferentes para entender como podían estar juntos. ¡Si eso era posible hasta podría haber un romance entre Potter y él! Puso cara de asco solo de pensarlo y a continuación una de loco.

Si estaba así era por culpa de ese estúpido niño que quería la atención de todo el mundo y que se creía el salvador del mundo, como si de un superhéroe (Theodore le había instruido un poquitín en el universo muggle y sus paranoicas y locas ideas) se tratara. Vale que un poquitín también era suya, por haber hecho mal (aunque no había cometido ningún error, se recordó – el no era capaz de algo así) la poción pero… Si Potter no existiera no hubiera pasado esto porque no habría intentado hacer una poción que lo transformara en algún animalejo fácil de pisar después… Últimamente sentía la necesidad de molestarlo más y más, y de cometer cada vez más actos terroristas contra él, así que cuando, en la biblioteca, dio casualmente con ese libro y concretamente con esa poción… se puso manos a la obra. Lástima que no todos los alumnos le hacían caso a la bibliotecaria y había una página enganchada y… Había combinado la poción de transformación con la del _veritaserum_… Y así estaban las cosas.

Escondió su cara entre sus manos, frustrado. Por Merlín… ¡ahora era una chica¿Qué podía ser peor?...

¡Ah! Si… ¡el que no pudiera mentir! O casi… Al combinar la poción de transformación (que aún no se explicaba como no se había transformado en un bicho, un hurón por ejemplo – un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo – sino que en una chica… guapa, eso si) con el suero de la verdad había hecho que, según Severus, no pudiera mentir demasiado, al menos no podría esconder sus emociones con su fría máscara de indiferencia como hacía habitualmente. O sea que… ¿Cuándo sintiera ganas de reír… reiría¡Estaba en el infierno!

Ahora apoyó su cuerpo completamente en el banco, intentando relajarse un poco. Encima de todo eso se perdería el baile que habría en Hogwarts dentro de dos semanas… A pesar de que era en honor del superniño muñequito de Dumbledore le hacía muchísima ilusión ir a él. Le hacía falta. Por culpa de la guerra las cosas se habían puesto muy serias de golpe y durante mucho tiempo no había podido disfrutar demasiado, ni tan siquiera con sus amigos (que, aunque pocos se lo creyeran, los tenía, y unos de verdad).

Se tensó de golpe. Había oído pisadas…

Miró hacía la entrada contraria a esa extraña plaza de la que él había llegado y vio como un chico pelinegro con el uniforme del colegio caminaba distraídamente con la cabeza gacha. Estaba demasiado lejos para distinguir a que casa pertenecía pero… Ese pelo tan revuelto y azabache se le hacía demasiado conocido. No pudo evitar que una risita tonta se escapara de sus labios al ver como éste, dándole la espalda, iba mirando la plaza maravillado. Y allí fue cuando el otro chico se percató de su presencia, se giró y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Draco no pudo evitar maldecir su mala suerte y su estúpido sentido del humor… Se trataba de San Potter.

Después de ver como éste le miraba algo intensamente (y extrañamente no pudo apartar su mirada) vio horrorizado como se acercaba a él. Se giró y se sentó en el banco muy tenso. ¿Y si… y si Potter lo reconocía¡¡Por Merlín¡No quería ni imaginarse las burlas que oiría por todo el colegio!

Sin siquiera mirarlo (estaba demasiado concentrado mirando sus piernas y sus blancas rodillas las cuales la falda no tapaba (NA¡¡Draco con falda! o ¡ñam ñam!)) notó como el gryffindor se sentaba a su lado en el blanco banco y le miraba, vacilando.

.- Emm… perdona pero… ¿Qué haces aquí¿Así? – Draco ya se temió lo peor. Dentro de dos segundos el cara rajada se estaría carcajeando de él… - Toma. – y notó como algo muy suave cubría su cuello y sin creérselo aún vio como en cámara lenta como el chico de oro le colocaba bien la bufanda. Roja y amarilla. Estaba en shock. Lo miró sorprendido a más no poder, aunque una esperanza se prendió. Era imposible que ese le hubiera reconocido, o sino no hubiera hecho eso. Por primera vez le miró, seguía sentado a su lado pero con la vista fija al frente. – Perdona por lo que te voy a preguntar, por si te suena raro pero… ¡no pienses que estoy loco ni nada! Pero verás… ¿eres…¿Eres una bruja?... Maga, quiero decir… - retorcía constantemente sus dedos con las manos.

.- Claro. ¿Qué iba a ser sino¿Muggle? – el rubio, ahora la morena, lo dijo con bastante rintintín pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Eso de que su cara expresara lo que sentía era un palo…

.- No, claro que no…

.- Esto es Hogsmeade Potter, aquí todos somos magos. – vio como el pelinegro le miraba de golpe a los ojos, sorprendido y como buscando algo, como si hubiera reconocido algo… Pero la apartó enseguida.

.- Eso es cierto… - y sonrió algo avergonzado. Draco no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable así. Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza. Esa poción debía tener de afectos secundarios… le preguntaría a su padrino.

Estuvieron en silencio, uno al lado del otro, durante diez o quince minutos. El slytherin no sabía que hacer. Tal vez debería marcharse, aunque no entendía por qué tenía que ser él el que se largara si había llegado antes allí, pero el pelinegro no parecía que tuviera la intención de marcharse y seguramente no aguantaría mucho más tiempo allí a su lado sin pegarle alguna ostia. Así que se levantó pero enseguida notó como una mano, con fuerza, le agarraba de su ahora flaco brazo.

.- Espera, un momento… Se que te parecerá raro y que… no nos conocemos de nada… por cierto, soy Harry Potter, un placer – y le extendió la mano (ya le había soltado y se encontraba de pie frente suyo). Draco tuvo una rara sensación.

.- Lo sé, quien no lo sabría. – Lo dijo con cierta burla, Potter no hizo caso pero abajo la mirada cansado. – Yo soy Dra… Dafne Grawhill – corrigió rápidamente (al menos la poción le dejaba pensar con rapidez y mentir en algo así). Y respondió al gesto apretando la mano ofrecida. Otro silencio se posó, Draco pensó de verdad que Potter era realmente corto y estúpido. - ¿Qué querías?

.- ¡Ah! Si, verás… - Draco suspiró mentalmente cansado. – Dentro de dos semanas se celebra un baile en Hogwarts, el colegio al que yo asisto – "Lo se, por culpa tuya no podré ir capullo" pensó el ex-rubio amargado – y… ¿Te importaría acompañarme? – Draco lo miró sorprendido a más no poder. ¿Había oído… eso que había oído? – Como mi pareja – Sip, había oído bien.

No sabía que hacer. O sea… ¿Potter pidiéndole a él ser su pareja? Vale que no sabía quien era pero… ¡era una desconocida! Realmente ese chico estaba loco. Aunque, pensó con arrogancia, tal vez se había enamorado de su yo chica nada más verlo… No le extrañaría, con lo atractivo que era. Pero aquella situación podía ser una ventaja para él. A parte de poder ir al baile (cosa que deseaba muchísimo, se recordaba constantemente) podría acercarse a Potter, descubrir todos sus trapos sucios, sus puntos débiles e incluso romperle el corazón… Era su oportunidad de ganarlo completamente y de amargarle su existencia tal y como él había hecho con la suya.

Así que aceptó, con un "Si" simple, aunque intentando fingir algo de entusiasmo. Quedaron en verse el siguiente sábado en esa misma plaza para terminar de concretar las cosas y conocerse un poco mejor.

Draco nunca imaginó las "desastrosas" consecuencias que le traerían tal decisión…

**

* * *

**

¡Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Del capítulo, eso si… XDD

Bueno bueno… las cosas se van concretando aunque… este Draco no es nada romántico! Con lo bonita que era la escena de la bufanda y me la frivoliza tanto… snif snif!

pero si eres tu quien escribe todo esto!

Jejejeje… U

¿Os a gustado¿Si¿No¿Los que ya habían leído los otros capítulos de este fic os acordabais de algo? XDDD

Quiero comentariooooooos! Muchos muchos reviews!

He decidido actualizar ya porque dentro de 6 horas me marcho de vacaciones y tardaré en volver a tener tiempo para escribir y, ya que tengo que reescribir todos los otros chaps de mis otras historias pues… no sep! Pensé que era lo mejor…

Ahora hablando en serio… espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! (yo le tengo bastante cariño a éste!)

Espero poder actualizar más pronto que la vez anterior… Nos vemos!

**

* * *

Byby of Riku Lupin**

**Administradora de Slashfiction HP **


	5. Acción y reacción

Dios mío… ¡por fin puedo actualizar esta historia! (después de más de un año creo… mierda de universidad!)

Me he puesto seria con el asunto… no puede ser que tenga tantas por terminar! Así que haré un intensivo de ésta… a ver si lo logro y la termino! XP (no creo que tenga demasiados capis, o al menos esa no es mi idea para ella…)

A todos los que habéis esperado este capítulo pacientemente… muchísimas gracias! Espero no tardar tanto para el próximo! Para aquellos que no han esperado pacientemente… ¡gomen! Y para aquellos que empiezan a leerla ahora… espero que os guste! (aunque sea un poquitín XP)

Y nada más…

¡manos a la obra!

**PAREJAS:** Sirius/Severus, Hermione/Vícktor, Remus/Bill. ¡Y vamos sumando! U

* * *

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

* * *

**NOVIA DE ALQUILER**

**Capítulo 5:**_** Acción y reacción**_

* * *

Draco llevaba esperando en esa maldita plaza, que empezaba a odiar de forma muy peligrosa, como una media hora… ¿Es que Potter no sabía que no se tenía que hacer esperar a una dama¡Y menos habiendo quedado como lo habían hecho!

Tenían que aclarar todo lo de la semana anterior… ¡Es que no lograba (a pesar de su enorme inteligencia) entender todo aquello! A demás, el hecho de haber tenido que pasarse toda esa semana encerrado en los aposentos de su padrino mientras veía como éste y Black se hacían carantoñas y mimitos… no había ayudado nada de nada. ¡Eran tan empalagosos!

Se juro a si mismo que, el día que encontrara novia/novio (poco le importaba – sabía desde hacía tiempo que era bisexual) no sería como ellos… ¡Y nunca llamaría pastelito a su cónyuge¡Por Merlín!

En su vida volvería a hacer una poción… ¡por encima de su cadáver!

Odiaba ese cuerpo débil y delgado, esos pechos que solo hacían que molestarle y… echaba de menos su "cosita", no tenía por qué mentir. Sentía su orgullo de "hombre" herido por todas partes, pero lo peor llegó el miércoles por la mañana.

Ese día su padrino no tenía clases, así que decidió pedir permiso para hacer una pequeña "excursión" privada con él (tuvo que explicárselo todo al director…), cosa que no fue una gran idea (en opinión de Draco). Lo llevó al Callejón Diagon y… se pasaron el día completo comprando ropa y más ropa. Había terminado realmente agotado… Recordaba que cuando era "hombre" le gustaba ir a las tiendas… probarse nuevas capas, nuevos trajes, pero desde que era una "mujer" la cosa había cambiado. ¡Odiaba las faldas¡Eran incomodísimas y pasaba frío con ellas! A pesar de que le quedaban de vicio (tenía unas piernas perfectas) seguía pensando que, como los pantalones… nada.

A demás Severus le había dicho que como muy pronto tendría la solución aproximada a su "problema" dentro de un par de semanas o un mes entero. ¡Arg¡Todo el mundo era un inútil!

El único consuelo que encontraba en todo aquello es que el efecto de la poción _veritaserum_ no había durado mucho… Solo había dicho un par de cosas inoportunas a la parejita en ciertos momentos de intimidad, pero no quería recordar demasiado todo aquello.

Miró por tercera vez el reloj en cinco minutos. Potter llegaba ya casi cuarenta minutos tarde. ¿Estaba desaprovechando su día de libertad lejos de las habitaciones de su padrino para esperar a San Potter el cual, tal vez, no vendría nunca? Decidió que no, ni hablar, ni en sueños.

Se levantó enfadado (y poco femeninamente) y empezó a andar yéndose de allí. Pero…

.- ¡Espera! – El-niño-que-desgraciadamente-sobrevivió-y-creció había llegado.

…………………………………

Harry no había pasado una semana mucho mejor que la de Draco (ahora Dafne). A pesar de que él si era "libre" de hacer lo que le viniera en gana, había notado claramente la ausencia de alguien… Malfoy no había ido a ninguna clase, y parecía que nadie sabía el por qué.

Bueno, no es que conociera a muchísima gente que mantuviera un contacto bueno con él, pero es que incluso había preguntado a una Pansy llorosa si sabía donde podía estar… la única respuesta que había recibido era el oír como se echaba a berrear y le abrazaba con fuerza. Resultado: su capa tuvo que ir a la lavandería directamente.

Y Sirius tampoco le había ayudado demasiado… También le preguntó ya que pensó que, tal vez, como tenía línea directa con Snape, podría saber algo pero, cuando le preguntó, su padrino se puso ha hacer el tonto para luego transformarse en perro y huir. ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente de ese colegio?

Encima, a parte de preocuparse (muchísimo) por la ausencia de su "amor", estaba el asunto de su "novia"… Si es que… ¡las cosas se le acumulaban!

Hermione había estado más pesada con el asunto desde que volvieron de Hogsmeade. Porque claro… Él, muy listo, les había dicho que el motivo de su "desaparición" repentina cuando estaba con ellos era porque había quedado con su chica. Y les había asegurado, y jurado y perjurado, que ella… Asistiría al baile.

Lo curioso es que… ¡ni siquiera habían hablado de los detalles!

Después de que ella aceptara – contra todo pronóstico, aunque tal vez podía ser que fuera porque él era Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico – se dijeron poco más. Quedaron y… cada uno fue por su cuenta, pensando que, la semana que viene, ya se dirían donde quedaban y como irían…

Ahora volvía a estar en Hogsmeade, junto a sus dos amigos, mientras ellos discutían sobre a donde ir primero ese día. Si Harry hubiera dicho que estaba sufriendo un _deja vu_ sería demasiado cliché, así que decidió no decir nada y, siguiendo la tradición, irse sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta.

Consultó el reloj y de pronto su cara se transformó en puro espanto¡era tardísimo¿Qué había pasado con su tiempo?

Corrió en dirección al lugar del encuentro y al llegar vio espantado como la chica ya se iba de allí. Gritó para que lo esperara y al alcanzarla empezó a disculparse aceleradamente, diciendo cosas, a veces, incoherentes. Malfoy no pudo evitar, sin saber muy bien el por qué, el echarse a réir.

Harry la miró mal (NA: recordad que, para Harry, ahora Draco es una chica XD).

.- ¿De qué te ríes?

.- De ti, no es obvio. – la chica (antes chico) intentó calmarse un poco para luego continuar. – Mira, Potter, no hace falta que te disculpes. Esto, de por sí solo, ya ha valido la pena – Harry, cuando oía estas respuestas, no podía evitar pensar que eran clavadas a las que diría Malfoy en esa misma situación.

.- Bien… - no sabía muy bien que responder. – Pero llámame Harry.

.- Como quieras – respondió con algo de desgana. Al ver como el otro esperaba una respuesta parecida no pudo evitar hacerlo (con desgana – o eso quería pensar) – Tú llámame Dafne.

.- De acuerdo, lo haré – y sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo, con una inocencia que a Draco siempre le había parecido falsa.

Quedaron en silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué decir, ni como abordar el tema por el cual habían quedado. Draco, de pronto, empezó a andar alejándose, ni siquiera mirando al otro, pero estaba seguro de que éste lo seguiría, y así fue como lo hizo. Al cabo de poco llegaron delante de la Casa de los Gritos y se sentó al suelo, segundos después sintió como el peli-negro hacía lo mismo.

.- Esta casa me trae tantos recuerdos… - dijo Harry sin pensar.

.- Y a mí, aunque no demasiado agradables – respondió Draco.

.- ¿En serio¿Qué te pasó? Si se puede saber, claro… - Draco, aún incómodo en su nuevo cuerpo y con las faldas, lo miró con cierto rintintín.

.- Digamos que… Uno de mis enemigos me gastó una broma muy pesada aquí.

.- ¿Alguien como tú también tiene enemigos? – no pudo evitar preguntar sorprendido. Creía imposible que una chica tan guapa y que parecía tan buena (parecía) pudiera tener gente que le hiciera mal a su alrededor. Draco lo miró sorprendido y se echó a reír.

.- ¡Eres realmente adorable! – dijo sin pensar. Luego calló de golpe, al darse cuenta de lo dicho, evitando mirar al otro.

.- Sabes… - dijo Harry algo sorprendido aún por lo dicho – Creo que a los chicos no nos gusta demasiado ser adorables. O eso creo. Pero igualmente… me alegra parecerte adorable – y sonrió.

.- ¿Intentas ligar conmigo?

.- ¡NO¡Claro que no! – dijo sonrojándose muchísimo. Draco estaba disfrutando de aquello… Aunque le parecía un poco exagerada la reacción del chico, y más teniendo en cuenta de que éste ya le había pedido ir al baile con él (bueno, ella) la semana pasada… Estaba claro que algo interesado tenía que estar. No sabía de esa faceta tímida del gryffindor (estaba realmente recopilando información para hacerle una buena jugarreta a Potter cuando pudiera volver a su cuerpo normal).

.- Oye… ¡Que me pediste para ir al baile juntos! Está claro que algo quieres…

.- ¡Pero no es nada de eso! – respondió rápidamente. Le sorprendió ver la cara un poco resentida de la chica. – No… No quiero ofenderte, ni nada. Es simplemente que… no te lo pedí por eso.

.- ¿Y entonces por qué lo hiciste?

.- Bueno… Me recordaste a alguien – dijo mientras volvía a sonrojarse.

.- ¿Alguien que te gusta?

.- Algo así.

.- Ya veo… Pues es un poco cruel por tu parte, la verdad. ¿O sea que solo me utilizas? – no lo decía con mala fe, por una vez en su vida. La verdad es que tampoco le parecía tan mal el asunto, pero como quería información… Y todo aquello empezaba a intrigarle pues… Se lo sonsacaría todo. Quería ver como el otro se avergonzaba otra vez, pero la reacción fue otra muy distinta.

.- Sí – respondió con algo de pena en la voz y mirándole a los ojos. – Lo siento mucho, puedes negarte claro… aunque si lo haces estaré en problemas.

.- ¿Por… por qué?

.- Bueno… Les dije a mis amigos que tenía novia, y que la traería al baile.

.- ¿Y por qué hiciste algo así?

.- Para que me dejaran en paz. Yo… no les puedo decir que me gusta alguien, porque luego querrán saber quien es y… Se que el día que se enteren dejarán de hablarme, al menos durante un tiempo.

.- No creo que la coma… Que ni Weasley ni Granger hicieran algo así, son demasiado gryffindors – Harry estuvo a punto de preguntarle como era que conocía quienes eran sus amigos, pero desechó la idea al pensar que seguramente lo habría leído en alguna revista o así.

.- Y tanto que lo harían. No sólo por el hecho de que el otro sea un chico – aquí Malfoy puso una cara de sorprendido a más no poder – ya que sé – siguió el león – que en el mundo mágico es algo muy aceptado, sino por el chico que es.

.- ¿Te-te gusta un chico? O sea… Eres…

.- Sí, lo soy.

.- Ams – no sabía que decir a eso, era algo que tampoco se hubiera esperado nunca…

.- ¿Te molesta?

.- No, no. Solo que… me ha sorprendido. Nunca se ha comentado ni nada…

.- Ya – dijo sonriendo con algo de desgana – Es que como de momento solo me ha gustado uno y sé que nunca saldremos ni nada… Pues sería algo difícil de que se leyera si no hay nada que contar.

.- Eres Harry Potter – dijo con claro rintintín – no hay nada ni nadie que no puedas tener.

.- Justamente por ser Harry Potter hay varias cosas que me son negadas, y él es una de ellas.

Quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, cada uno pensando en lo suyo.

Para Harry esa conversación solo había significado caer un poco más en su media depresión por su amor no correspondido, por el miedo de que sus amigos se enteraran, y por el hecho de sentirse tan rastrero por utilizar así a una chica que solo conocía de un día y haberle pedido semejante cosa.

Draco estaba feliz y interiormente ponía su cara más maquiavélica de todas. Lo que había descubierto hoy… era una buena información para utilizar contra Potter, aunque lo más importante ahora era descubrir quien era el amor secreto de Potter y… ¡Hacerlo público!

Aunque ya esa noche estaría ocupado, tenía que diseñar unos buenos carteles (o chapas, recordaba a la perfección su obra maestra de Potter apesta) dónde anunciar, por fin públicamente, que Potter era gay.

Pero, no sabía muy bien por qué, cada vez que pensaba en ello no terminaba de sentirse del todo a gusto, no podía disfrutar de todo ello como debería… Sería por el miedo de ser descubierto, eso.

.- De acuerdo – dijo de pronto Draco (Dafne (NA: XDD)). – Te ayudaré – dijo intentando poner una sonrisa encantadora. – Pero con una condición…

.- ¿Cuál? – preguntó inseguro.

.- Que cuando termine el baile al que tan amable y consideradamente me has invitado… me dirás quién es el chico que te gusta.

* * *

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

* * *

Vaya churro de capi… pero mira, es lo que toca.

Sigo odiando hacer diálogos… pero mira, a veces tienen que salir por algún sitio XD

Y nada… que cada vez las cosas se van poniendo donde tocan… Harry cada vez más liado, Draco planeando maldades (como debe ser), y el baile que cada vez está más cerca…

¡A ver que pasa ahora!

¿Draco será capaz de poner los carteles¿Harry le dirá a Dafne quien le gusta¿Quién saldrá peor parado de todo esto?

A saber…

La la la!

¡Espero que, un poquito, os haya gustado!

¡Nos vemos otro día con más!

* * *

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	6. Revuelo en el edificio

Me ha costado lo mío enfocar bien este fic… y a decidirme en qué rumbo llevará…

La verdad… es que aún no he terminado de salir de la duda XD

Pero bueno, al menos ahora se que hacer… más o menos.

Por dios… ¡que ánimos que doy!

Pero con este capítulo me lo he pasado bien con Sirius y Severus… Odio hacer que hablen así, porque no son nada de este modo, pero es que sino no cuadra lo que oye Draco con lo que ocurre. Son una de esas parejas que quemarías y echarías al mar… Y todos te darían las gracias por hacerlo XD

¡Siguiente capítulo!

Y perdón si tardo mucho en actualizar u.u

**PAREJAS:** Sirius/Severus, Hermione/Vícktor, Remus/Bill… y ya se verá si hay más XD

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**NOVIA DE ALQUILER**

**Capítulo 6:**_** Revuelo en el edificio**_

Cuando Severus entró en su cuarto, y vio el panorama que allí había, no pudo evitar gritar, haciendo que Sirius, que iba un poco detrás de él, corriera hasta allí preguntándole qué pasaba.

.- ¡Me han robado! – gritó indignado. Sirius miró la habitación y tuvo que darle la razón mentalmente. Era completamente un caos. Había ropa tirada por todas partes, todos los cajones de los muebles estaban abiertos igual que las puertas del armario. Los baúles situados debajo de la cama estaban sacados y encima de esta, con todas las cosas que dentro había escampadas. ¡Si incluso estaba el espejo roto!

.- Vamos, miremos que falta y luego vamos ha hablar con Albus – dijo el más alto empujando a su novio hacia el interior, para que empezaran a poner orden.

Severus, mientras recogía pieza por pieza toda la ropa, pensaba interiormente como lograría quedarse a solas con el causante de todo aquello cuando lo atraparan… Y qué haría con él. Estaba claro que llevaría un montón de pociones encima, cada una con un efecto diferente… Tal vez cogiera la que el día anterior había preparado Longbottom… Tenía que hacer una pomada contra la alergia (de cualquier tipo) y había conseguido crear un ácido corrosivo que solamente quemaba (y se comía, literalmente) la piel de las personas.

Sí… Se la llevaría. Y mientras ese hijo de puta que se había atrevido a entrar en sus aposentos sin su permiso y había destrozado su habitación estuviera ligado por cadenas en la pared de unas frías y húmedas mazmorras le tiraría la poción por encima y vería, con gusto, el retorcerse de dolor de éste…

Un aura maquiavélica azotó el interior de Sirius y miró, con temor, a su amante. Vio en él la cara de sádico y malvado que tenía cuando preparaba una de sus venganzas más atroces… Y decidió intervenir antes de que pensara, en serio, llevarla a cabo.

.- Amorcito – lo rodeó con los brazos por detrás y Severus, por inercia, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su novio. – No pienses en cosas raras… ¿O quieres que me ponga celoso? La última vez que llevaste a cabo una venganza sabes como acabó… - y a continuación puso su mano encima del "paquete" del otro.

.- ¡Sirius! – gritó entre indignado, molesto, avergonzado y excitado el profesor.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Unas horas antes del supuesto robo en los aposentos de Snape, en esa habitación, se encontraba un Draco muy nervioso y enfadado. Se sentía frustrado… Y volvía a ser sábado. La semana pasada el tiempo se le había pasado lento, muy lento, encerrado en esas cuatro (vale, eran más, pero es un dicho) paredes sin saber que hacer… Pero esta, en cambio, pasó volando, demasiado rápido para su gusto.

A pesar de tener mucho tiempo libre, a pesar de no tener nada mejor que hacer, no había encontrado el "momento" de hacer carteles, chapas o lo que fuera anunciando la nueva "reconocida" sexualidad del salvador del Mundo Mágico, el penoso Potter.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sido?

Sabía que en cualquier momento lo hubiera podido hacer, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos casi, pero siempre que pensaba: Voy ha hacerlo; de pronto un sentimiento le albergaba y terminaba haciendo otras cosas. Podría ser… ¿Podría ser que se sintiera culpable, realmente, por hacer algo así?

¡¡Pero por qué tendría que sentirlo!! Odiaba a Potter, lo odiaba muchísimo. Odiaba su falsedad, el que fuera el centro de atención, el que se creyera la persona más importante del mundo… Y odiaba ese jodido sonrojo que parecía tener permanentemente cada vez que salía o se sacaba un tema más delicado. ¿Cómo podía fingir tan bien?

Y él… ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo dejaba que algo así le afectara?

Ser mujer era una auténtica mierda.

Y encima, ahora, tenía que arreglarse para ir a verlo… Esta vez, como el baile se acercaba (era ese jueves) habían decidido quedar tanto el sábado como el domingo, y gracias a Merlín no habían tenido problemas para hacerlo. Ayer había recibido la carta en respuesta de Potter diciéndole que el director, como no, le había dado permiso para salir el domingo a pesar de no estar planeado. Aunque al final, esa misma noche, según oyó decir a su padrino, Dumbledore había decidido que todo el mundo podría ir. ¿La excusa? Que el baile en honor de San Potter y celebrando la "paz" era esa semana siguiente… Y seguro que muchos tendrían cosas que comprar.

¡Ese viejo chocho!

En fin, que no había podido hacer lo planeado… Y se sentía asquerosamente frustrado por ello. ¡Y no tenía nada que ponerse!

.- ¡¡A la mierda!! – gritó de pronto tirando una percha contra el espejo, provocando un estrepitoso ruido que anunciaba que se había roto.

Draco miró a su alrededor y se asustó. La habitación estaba hecha un desastre… Entre una cosa y la otra había terminado convirtiendo la habitación de Severus y su novio en un auténtico campo de batalla. ¡Su padrino le mataría!

Mirando asustado el revuelo decidió coger lo más a mano que tuviera y salir corriendo de allí. Una cosa tenía clara… No estaría allí en el momento en que Severus Snape, el tenebroso profesor, pisara esa habitación. Solo esperaba que Black estuviera con él en esos momentos, porque estaba seguro que al menos podría apaciguar un poco su sed de venganza.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Harry hacía traquetear sus dedos contra la madera del blanco banco mientras esperaba, algo impaciente, a su pareja (del baile).

Había sido otra semana horrible, otra semana de preguntas por parte de Hermione que no podía responder, otra semana preguntándose sobre la desaparición de Malfoy, y preocupándose (para su desgracia), una semana de planificar vuelos y llamar a ciertos padres para una pequeña sorpresa… Y una semana estresante, en cuanto a trabajo de clases.

Aunque, curiosamente, lo que en esos momentos más le preocupaba era el estado de ánimo de su amigo, Ron. Hacía un par de días (desde el jueves justamente), que estaba muy, pero que muy, raro. Hacía tiempo que tenía la sensación de que éste estaba colgado de alguien pero que no hacía nada… Algo como él, pero ahora su "estado" era como… Como el de una persona rechazada, no desdichada (como eran antes).

Tenía que hablar con él… Esa noche, aunque tuviera que atarlo a una silla, lograría atraparlo y hacerle hablar. Porque otro tema era eso… El hecho de que los evitaba descaradamente, a Hermione y a él, y estaba seguro que no era por nada que hubieran hecho ambos. Con Hermione ni se hablaba y con él solo lo justo para terminar de preparar todo el asunto del regalo de su amiga.

Miró a su alrededor mientras su cabeza seguía llena de pensamientos y consultó su reloj. Esta vez, a modo, más o menos, de disculpa por el retraso de la semana pasada, había llegado antes de tiempo para no hacer esperar a la chica, Dafne.

Aún no se creía que hubiera hecho algo como eso, ni que ella hubiera aceptado, y aún menos… Haber aceptado el decirle que al final del baile diría el nombre de su "enamorado". Era algo que no podía hacer, y menos a una casi desconocida…

¿Quién le podía asegurar que cuando ella lo supiera no iría corriendo a la prensa (o donde fuera) para anunciar, a gritos, la noticia? Odiaba ser tan condenadamente confiado a veces.

Pero ella, con grandes artes (en su opinión), le había atrapado por completo y era aceptar o tener que reconocer a sus amigos que les había estado mintiendo. Prefería aceptar… Luego tal vez, quien sabe, echaría a correr al final del baile huyendo de ella.

Y al pensar en ella y en su situación no podía evitar volver a pensar en lo de siempre… En Malfoy. Había escogido (si a eso se le puede decir escoger y no coger lo primero que uno ve) a Dafne porque sus ojos le habían recordado tanto a los de éste... Es más, en carácter se parecían bastante. La chica podía ser muy "slytherin" cuando quería. Era horriblemente inteligente, de palabra rápida y cortante, mantenía siempre una cara bastante inexpresiva y sus ojos siempre brillaban maliciosamente (y con cierto hechizo). Era de piel pálida, como él, y que parecía tan fina… Seguramente lo más "diferente" que tenían entre ambos era el color del pelo, el de ella era completamente negro y en cambio el de Malfoy no podía ser más rubio (blanquecino)… Aunque eso solo lograba que se imaginara a éste con el pelo negro, y no le desagradaba del todo esa imagen.

Y aquella idea llevaba a otro, y luego otro, y luego… Mejor no pensar en eso en esos momentos, porque sino cuando la chica llegara el tendría que esconder un pequeño "problema" entre sus piernas.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Dafne (Draco) corría, ignorando las miradas curiosas, por Hogsmeade tanto como podía. No solo había perdido el juicio en esa habitación sino que también la noción del tiempo… Y llegaba tarde.

Bueno, no exactamente, aún tenía un cuarto de hora y si caminara llegaría en unos veinte… Pero los Malfoy nunca llegan tarde a no ser que sea a un sitio (fiesta) donde se organiza algo en su honor. Luego era obligatorio llegar una media hora tarde.

Odiaba que le hicieran esperar, pero también odiaba ese sentimiento de "culpa" (si es que podía sentir eso) que sentía cada vez que sabía que estaba haciendo esperar a alguien. Aunque no sabía porque pensaba que con Potter también lo sentiría… Tal vez tendría que dejarlo plantado, dejar que estuviera allí horas esperando, esperando por él (bueno, ella), para al menos saber que, aún, era capaz de darse ciertos caprichos (venganzas) en el tema del salvador del mundo mágico.

Draco al fin llegó a la dichosa plaza (empezaba a pensar en serio en quedar, las próximas veces, en otro sitio… Tanto blanco le enfermaba) y vio como Potter miraba a la nada, sus manos estaban escondidas entre sus piernas (NA: para darse calor en ellas, mal pensados XD), su cara casi oculta por el gorro con bolita encima (roja) y su largo flequillo que cubría por completo sus ojos, y su boca oculta tras la escarlata y dorada bufanda. A pesar de ello… Podía verse como un pequeño rojo empezaba a invadirlo.

Y de pronto, sin efectos secundarios de pociones que valieran, Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que se veía adorable. Y se dio cuenta de algo, que ese sentimiento que le quemaba por dentro, de rabia, que le albergaba cada vez que veía a ese chico… Había desaparecido.

Lo que aún no sabía era el por qué de ello.

Mientras un Severus gritaba escandalizado en el despacho del director cuando veía al culpable del desastre en sus aposentos, Sirius reía por lo bajo y Albus se comía distraídamente uno de sus caramelos.

Neville entraba, misteriosamente, a un bar no muy recomendable, prohibido para los estudiantes.

Ron y Hermione discutían sobre un suéter, o más bien Hermione hablaba y Ron miraba hacia otro lado.

Pansy se retocaba las uñas mientras Ginny hacía girar sus ojos con cansancio.

Y muchos otros… Hacían compras, reían, charlaban, hacían guerras de bolas de nieve, leían, se besaban o simplemente… Intentaban no pensar en aquello que lograba entristecerlos.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

¡¡Y fin del capítulo!!

¿Os ha gustado?

Se que tardo mucho (muchísimo) en poner capítulos pero… Espero que a partir de ahora poder hacerlo más rápidamente y con más regularidad… Ahora tengo muchas mañanas libres para poder escribir… Aunque desgraciadamente solo me siento inspirada, siempre, por las noches…

¡Pero bueno! ¡Se hará lo que se pueda!

¡¡Gracias por leer el fic!!

¡Vuestros comentarios me ayudan a seguir siempre! ;)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	7. Una copa de Ron

Capítulo 7 ya… Como pasa el tiempo sin que me de cuenta…

En fin, he tardado milenios en actualizar… que le vamos ha hacer, pero es que tengo de todo menos tiempo para escribir. Y a eso se le ha sumado la baja inspiración en general para ello. Ains… Que desastre.

Pero bueno, no me enrollaré ya que encimo que tardo tanto no os voy ha hacer leer una disertación mía…

¡Os dejo con el capi! ;)

**PAREJAS:** Sirius/Severus, Hermione/Vícktor, Remus/Bill, Ginny/Pansy (supongo que es deducible :P)… (y de momento ninguna más)

* * *

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

* * *

**

**NOVIA DE ALQUILER**

**Capítulo 7:**_** Una copa de Ron

* * *

**_

Draco, vestido finalmente con una falda azul marino y un jersey blanco con rayas azul cielo, se estremeció justo antes de llegar a donde Potter estaba sentado, era un escalofrío de un mal presentimiento – tal vez Severus había visto ya el desastre y sabía que era él el culpable.

Ignorándolo, pero, tocó el hombro del chico con cierta confianza (lo creyó oportuno, no es que quisiera hacerlo) y le sonrió tan bien como pudo cuando éste lo (la) miró.

.- ¿Has esperado mucho? – preguntó lo más simpáticamente posible.

.- Que va, he llegado un poco antes para no hacerte esperar esta vez – le respondió sonriendo.

A Draco le satisfizo la respuesta y otra vez sintió un escalofrío, pero esta vez era distinto. Claramente estaba raro y eso de ser mujer no le sentaba bien. Era imposible que pudiera sentir algo parecido a lo agradable cerca de Potter. Lo único que debería de sentir es odio, ansias de venganza, repulsión o algo por el estilo.

A pesar de todo sabía que mientras fuera "Dafne" tenía que seguir fingiendo ser amigable y "buena persona" delante de éste así que… Seguiría con ello a pesar de todo (se intentaba autoconvencer de ello).

.- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? – preguntó al cabo de cinco minutos de estar sentado junto a él en el banco. Harry lo miró aún algo ausente y suspiró.

.- Tal vez debería presentarte a Ron y a Hermione, ya sabes, mis amigos, para que no sea todo de sopetón el día del baile y podamos practicar un poco el fingir ser pareja.

.- Claro – respondió sonriendo aún, aunque no se le había pasado el hecho de que Potter estuviera totalmente decaído ese día. Intentaría buscar el momento para preguntarle, pero no porque estuviera preocupado, claro que no, solamente para descubrir más cosillas con las cuales herirlo más adelante.

Anduvieron en silencio unos quince minutos hasta que llegaron a la zona principal del pueblo y pronto localizaron a los amigos de Harry, que como siempre estaban discutiendo a pleno pulmón mientras la gente los miraba y se apartaban un poco de ellos. Draco rodó los ojos solo al verlos… La que le esperaba.

Decidieron ir a un lugar tranquilo, así que no entraron en ningún sitio y decidieron ir al "lugar secreto" de la parejita, tal y como había insinuado Ron.

Al llegar se sentaron los cuatro en el banco y comenzó lo que Draco llamaría más adelante el peor interrogatorio al que nunca le habían sometido, y habían sido varios.

Les preguntaron des de cuando se habían conocido, donde, por qué y cómo habían empezado a salir, si des de un principio se habían gustado o había sido algo más lento, con necesidad de tiempo, hasta cosas más picantes, como hasta donde habían llegado. En ese punto Draco incluso se sonrojó, aunque Potter lo estaba des del inicio.

Algo les quedó claro, que iban muy peces. Respondían a las preguntas como podían y nunca los dos a la vez, para no equivocarse, pero estaba claro que antes de hablar del tiempo o de problemas personales hubieran tenido que hablar de eso, al menos antes de conocer "a los amigos del novio".

A Harry, de pronto, se le ocurrió como salir un poco de aquella emboscada.

.- Oye Ron, ¿y tú qué? Últimamente estás muy raro… ¿no quieres contarnos nada? – Malfoy pensó que Potter tenía de todo menos sutileza, aunque ya le parecía bien que dejaran de hacerle tantas preguntas y que dejaran también de mirarla de arriba abajo, era un infierno.

.- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó esquivo, aunque también miró a la chica que estaba a su lado, Dafne para él, como indicando que no era momento ni lugar de hablar de eso. Draco lo notó.

.- Weasley – podía el permitirse llamar "Harry" a Potter, pero llamar a la comadreja Ron no lo haría nunca -, si quieres puedo irme y os dejo charlar, no me importa… - más bien estaría encantado, pensó.

.- ¡No, no! No es eso… Bueno es que… - "Vaya", pensó Malfoy, "Esto de la timidez y sonrojarse viene de serie, todos los gryffindors deben de dar clases", al verlo todo rojo, avergonzado supuso por el tema y por no haber querido ofenderla.

.- Venga Ron – intervino Hermione -, ya es casi de la familia así que… Se enterará de lo que sea como sea – insinuando que Harry igualmente se lo contaría.

.- ¿Es por qué te gusta alguien? – preguntó Harry. Draco pensó otra vez que tenía muy poca delicadeza. Todo el mundo en Hogwarts sabía que a Weasley le gustaba la Granger, ¿no?

.- ¿Por qué tendría que ser eso? – preguntó Ron esquivando la pregunta.

.- No sé, pones la misma cara que yo pongo… bueno, ponía antes. Ya sabes, de "tonto enamorado" como dice Hermione.

.- ¡Eh! ¡Yo no digo eso!

.- Sí lo haces, reconócelo – Harry la miró seria y Hermione le respondió con la misma mirada, la aguantaron como 10 segundos donde Draco estaba expectante al ver una posible pelea entre esos dos pero la reacción fue totalmente contraria, ya que de pronto se echaron a reír. Draco no entendía a esa gente… Estaban todos completamente locos, era obvio el por qué.

.- En fin, lo que sea – dijo la chica tosiendo de tanto reír. - ¿Es por eso Ron? ¿Te gusta alguien? – Ron seguía sin decir nada. - ¡Vamos cuéntanoslo! Tú sabes lo mío y lo de Harry, no es justo que no sepamos quién te gusta a ti.

.- ¿Con quién estás tú, Granger? – se le escapó a Draco/Dafne preguntar. No tuvo tiempo de contener la pregunta.

.- Con Vícktor Krum, no sé si lo conoces… juega a Quidditch. Y puedes llamarme Hermione – y le sonrió. Draco pensó un "no lo haré" y también le confirmó allí que tal vez los rumores del pelirrojo con la pelo estropajo no eran ciertos… Obviamente por lo dicho.

.- Creo que Dafne era una de las que pensaba que vosotros dos estabais juntos – dijo riendo un poco Harry. El rubio (ahora morena) pensó que el ojiverde se veía mucho más animado que antes de encontrarse con ellos y empezar a charlar.

.- Bueno, tampoco es tan raro, ¿no? – preguntó algo molesto la ahora chica.

.- No, supongo que no lo es – respondió Ron serio, demasiado serio.

.- Vamos Ron, cuéntanoslo – "Sí, sí, cuéntalo ya comadreja, y verás que bien…" pensó el exrubio con cara de sádico (interiormente, claro).

.- Es una chorrada… La cosa está que como habéis dicho me gusta alguien pero… - los otros le animaban con la mirada, en plan "Sigue o te matamos" – Bueno, que me dijo que no vamos.

.- ¿Y quién ese estúpido? – Draco se sorprendió por la pregunta de la chica. ¿Ese? Vaya, o sea que la mata pelirroja esa también era gay, ver para creer.

.- Veréis, no creo que… - seguían mirándolo de la misma manera – Pero es que… Vale, pero no digáis nada – Ron suspiró, tomo aire y lo soltó.

Draco quedó estupefacto en el acto. No sabía si creer lo que había oído o pensar sinceramente que había tenido una alucinación de cuatro segundos. Prefería la segunda opción, mucho.

Vio como Granger simplemente sonreía, fijo que esa sabelotodo ya lo sabía y solo había provocado (no sabía cómo) esa conversación. Finalmente decidió mirar hacia Potter. ¿Qué cara estaría poniendo? ¿De asco? ¿Estaba claro que no aceptaría así como así que su mejor amigo se hubiera colgado (¡y confesado!) de un slytherin, y menos de uno que era uno de sus mejores amigos, es decir uno de sus enemigos en la escuela.

Pero Harry no era lo que Malfoy esperaba, nunca lo había sido. El pelinegro miraba a Ron con entendimiento y admiración. Harry admiraba a su amigo por haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para confesarse, aunque no hubiera ido del todo bien. Estaba demostrando ser un auténtico gryffindor, no como él que se pasaba el día mintiendo a sus amigos y enredando a desconocidos en sus mentiras.

Puso su mano sobre el hombro de su pelirrojo amigo para que éste le mirara y le sonrió con cariño.

.- Has sido muy valiente Ron, y Zabini es un estúpido por no ver la suerte que hubiera tenido si hubiera aceptado.

Draco se levantó de ahí consternado, aunque lo único que vieron esos tres es como una muchacha de pelo negro, delgada y más pálida de lo normal se levantaba, inclinaba un poco la cabeza a modo de despedida y se iba de ahí sin saber qué decir.

Supo que ninguno de ellos lo seguirían, eran de esa clase de personas, esa clase de personas buenas, y se odiaba por haberse dado cuenta. No por haber tardado tantos años, sino por haberlo visto. Tenía el presentimiento de que después de esos horrendos días como chica no podría seguir actuando como siempre delante de ellos. Estaba claro que aquello que siempre le habían contando, que Potter era un falso, que en realidad era "malvado", y que sus amigos aún eran peor, era todo mentira. Si don-perfecto-Potter sonreía era porque algo le había hecho gracia. Si el-niño-que-vivó-para-su-desgracia se veía decaído o preocupado era porque simplemente lo estaba. Si San Potter estaba enfadado era porque alguien le había hecho realmente algo malo. Si Potter se sonrojaba era porque… algo le avergonzaba, era asquerosamente tímido… Y ahora sabía que nada de eso era fingido.

Entonces, ¿cómo justificaría ahora todo lo que había hecho?

¡Merlín! Odiaba estar en esa situación… Con esas asquerosas y molestas faldas. ¡Como las odiaba!

Se sentó en la nieve delante de la Casa de los Gritos y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo la semana pasada, hacía apenas siete días, había estado allí con Potter. Recordó también que había pensado que estaba mono… Ahora que sabía que de falso no tenía ni un pelo, o al menos estaba casi convencido de ello, ¿eso significaba que Potter era naturalmente mono? ¿Qué no lo veía así simplemente por qué fingía como un cosaco?

¡No podía creer lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza! No había nada peor en el mundo que considerar "mona" algo que en principio te asquea. No había nada peor ya que era algo que no podía ser. O era una cosa o otra, las dos no.

Le horrorizaba el pensar que muy seguramente lo cierto es que lo encontraba mono.

* * *

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

* * *

**

¡Eso es todo!

Poquitio a poco vamos llegando al final… Aún le quedan algunos capítulos, pero son bastante deducibles si os habéis leído antes historias mías XD

¡Espero que os haya gustado y disculpad el retraso!

Prometo que intentaré que el próximo no tarde tanto :SS

* * *

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	8. Preludio

¡Capítulo 8!

Aún no me lo creo… No he tardado tanto como la otra vez, ¿eh? Sería prácticamente imposible tardar casi dos años… XDD

¡Pero es que he tardado un día! Merezco algún comentario en serio por esta vez… XDDD

En fin, tengo ganas de terminar esta historia porque hace muchísimo tiempo que la tengo pensada entera así que… ^^

¡Espero que os siga gustando! Y muchísimas gracias a todos los que me comentáis, ¡aunque no os haya gustado la historia siempre decís que sí! XD

**PAREJAS:** Sirius/Severus, Hermione/Vícktor, Remus/Bill, Ginny/Pansy, Blaise/Ron (¿un amor no correspondido en mis historias? Sí, claro…)

* * *

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

* * *

**

**NOVIA DE ALQUILER**

**Capítulo 8:**_** Preludio

* * *

**_

Seguía sentado sobre la nieve y ya con el culo congelado cuando supo (no vio) que Harry se sentaba a su lado y permanecía en silencio. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan asquerosamente… amable? Le hacía sentir peor de lo que estaba. Sintió, de golpe, como el chico a su lado le cogía la mano y se la apretaba. Draco se sorprendió a su mismo cuando se le escapó un sollozo.

¡Eso ya era el colmo! ¡El muy hijo de muggle había conseguido que llorara! O casi… Pero eso ya era más de lo que había hecho en quince años, des de la vez que rompió su huevo de dragón, último regalo de su abuelo.

Decidió, pues, desviar la atención a todo ese remolino de sentimientos que aún se negaba a aceptar y culpaba su condición de chica de ello y buscó un tema en común con el chico.

.- Oye, ¿lo de Ron no te molesta? – Harry la miró extrañado (a Dafne).

.- ¿El qué?

.- Que le guste Zabini.

.- ¿Por qué es un chico? Creo que ya te dije que…

.- No, no. Lo digo por ser un slytherin y tú un gryffindor – notó como de golpe Potter le miraba como buscando algo, ¿qué había dicho?

.- ¿Cómo sabes que Zabini es un slytherin? - ¡Ah! Era eso… Podía resolverlo fácilmente (se sentía orgulloso de su rapidez en mentir, eso al menos le mantenía a flote).

.- Es mi primo.

.- ¡Vaya! ¿En serio? – el chico con gafas parecía más aliviado, no sabía por qué – Que pequeño es el mundo, ¿eh?

.- ¿Cómo?

.- Nada, una expresión muggle.

.- ¿Y qué significa? - ¡Merlín! ¡¿"¿Qué significa?"?! ¡En qué se había convertido!

.- Es como decir… Bueno, que es curioso que habiendo tanta gente en el mundo y siendo nosotros desconocidos encontremos tan fácilmente alguien en común, creo – dijo Harry no muy convencido.

.- Vaya, no está mal.

Se hizo el silencio por segunda vez y Draco no se sentía exactamente cómodo con ello. Tal vez por eso las chicas siempre hablaban, porque cuando estaban en silencio se sentían tan extrañas como él ahora… Necesitaba recuperar sus huevos ya.

.- Me extraña – pensó en voz alta.

.- ¿El qué? – preguntó el moreno, que se había sumergido en sus pensamientos con una facilidad vertiginosa. Al lado de esa chica se sentía extrañamente seguro.

.- Que Blaise – si era su primo podía llamarlo así – rechazara a Weasley.

.- A mí no – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Se explicó al instante – Como has dicho son de casa diferentes, rivales más bien, y es amigo de Malfoy, no sé si lo conoces… - vio como la supuesta chica asentía, ¡claro que lo conocía! – Pues bien, no es que seamos amistosos entre nosotros exactamente.

.- Ya, pero igualmente… Mi primo es conocido por no hacer feos a nadie – si hubiera sido él mismo habría dicho "Blaise se tira a todo lo que se le ponga por delante" -, por eso digo que me extraña.

.- No sé, sus motivos tendrá. – "Sí, sus motivos tendrá", pensó Draco, y él los descubriría esa misma noche.

Después de aquello Draco encontró otro tema en común del cual hablar, el Quidditch, y pronto se vieron enfrascados en una amena conversación sobre jugadores, equipos y Potter contando anécdotas de partidos que él ya sabía pero que tenía que fingir sorpresa y entendimiento en cada una de ellas.

Se sorprendió a si mismo cuando se dio cuenta que ya era la hora de que el cuatro ojos se marchara, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que habían pasado dos horas ya des de que el chico se había sentado a su lado en la nieve.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Al llegar a la sala común se sentó en el primer sofá que vio y suspiró con fuerza. Sabía que tenía dos segundos antes que apareciera Ron, Hermione, Ginny o cualquier otro a preguntarle qué le pasaba. Como disfrutaba esos dos segundos…

.- Oye compañero, ¿te pasa algo? – que ya habían terminado.

.- Nada, solo estoy cansado.

.- Mm… - se veía algo preocupado, o inquieto, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en otras cosas que no fueran las suyas, no hoy al menos – Oye, ¿seguimos siendo amigos, verdad? – vale, había conseguido llamar su atención.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué no lo seríamos?

.- Verás por… Por lo de antes digo, ya sabes, el que me guste… ya sabes.

.- Si antes no he dicho nada es porque no tenía nada que decir respecto a eso, en sentido negativo quiero decir. Quien te guste es cosa tuya y siempre te apoyaré… ¡Que cursi suena! – y se echó a reír. Ron también lo hizo por contagio.

Estuvieron sentados juntos en silencio allí por media hora hasta que Ron se levantó y se disculpó, dijo que quería ir a dormir porque sino mañana no hubiera quien lo despertara y quería ir a Hogsmeade mañana.

Harry simplemente asintió y lo vio marchar. El que su amigo le hubiera confesado algo como eso había hecho que pensara aún más en ese dichoso rubio creído, en lo mucho y asquerosamente que le gustaba y en su puta desaparición. ¿Dónde estaba? Parkinson seguía no siendo una opción de preguntarle y estaba claro que Zabini, habiendo rechazado a su amigo, tampoco le aclararía nada. Seguramente no era nada, seguro que el niñito de papá había decidido volver unos días a casa para estar con su madre sin hacer nada (que era lo que más le gustaba de seguro) y como era un egoísta y un consentido, que nunca pensaba en los demás, se había olvidado de comentárselo a sus "amigos". ¡Ja!

Odiaba, realmente odiaba, sentirse tan jodidamente atraído por ese bombón rubio de metálicos ojos y cuerpo de infarto. Y odiaba más saber que a pesar de todas sus excusas y sus críticas le gustaba de una forma más romántica de la decente en casos como esos.

Se removió algo inquieto en el sofá y suspiró otra vez (esperando no recibir la visita de nadie esta vez, que podía ser ya que no había nadie por ahí).

Hasta las dos de la mañana tuvo tiempo de pensar en todo, en Malfoy, en Draco, en el pijillo, un poco en los deberes y también pensó algo en Dafne. Dafne… Que misteriosa era esa chica, y eso le encantaba. Era una versión algo más tratable de Malfoy con tetas, menos cuerpo y pelo negro y largo, pero todo lo demás era casi igual (ella era algo más sincera, creía él). Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si quien le gustara fuera ella…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

.- Blaise, soy Draco.

.- ¡¿Draco?! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Draco está vivo! – gritó su "amigo", haciendo que el rubio alejara un poco de su oreja aquel aparato muggle que transmitía la voz no sabía como. Por si acaso solo lo cogía con dos dedos de su mano menos querida, la izquierda.

.- Cállate Zabini, o voy ahí y te la corto.

.- Vale – se hizo el silencio. – Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Draco suspiró, no podía estarse callado ni dos segundos, quien lo diría al verlo.

.- Di, va, pero no grites.

.- ¿Dónde estás?

.- No puedo decírtelo ahora, ya te lo contaré, pero estoy bien.

.- Vale. Y… ¿por qué suenas como una chica?

.- No lo hago – intentó decir con voz firme.

.- Sí, sí lo haces.

.- Que no.

.- Que sí, de verdad… Debe ser cosa del aparato este. ¡¡Theo!! ¡¿Por qué poción del diablo Draco suena como una nena por esta cosa?! – se había vuelto a apartar el aparato de su oreja, esta vez a tiempo para no quedar sordo. – Theo no lo sabe, en fin. Sabes, últimamente está de lo más raro…

.- Blaise, te he llamado por algo importante, no para ponerme a analizar el comportamiento de Nott, que ya de por si siempre ha sido raro.

.- De acuerdo, que susceptible estamos… Fijo que estás en casa. ¿Qué querías?

.- Quiero preguntarte algo.

.- Dispara.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Nada, que digas. Es una expresión muggle.

.- Dale con las dichosas expresiones muggles… - Blaise prefirió no preguntar – Es sobre la comadreja.

.- ¿Me llamas para hablar del pelirrojo?

.- Sí, de la comadreja – repitió.

.- ¿De Weasley? ¿Por qué?

.- Me han contado algo que ha hecho ese animalejo pelirrojo en forma de comadreja…

.- ¿Quién te ha contado algo? En serio, ¿dónde estás?

.- Zabini – éste tragó, si no era para regañarle solo había un motivo para que Draco le llamara por el apellido, venía una pregunta indiscreta y bastante directa -, ¿te gusta la comadreja?

.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Jajajaja! – Se echó a reír, un poco falso para la opinión del rubio – Merlín Draco, no me asustes… ¿Cómo me va a gustar Weasley?

.- Eres incapaz de llamarlo por su nombre.

.- ¿Ron? Claro que puedo, lo que pasa es que no quiero.

.- No, por su nombre de verdad. Comadreja. Te ha dado pie ya no sé cuantas veces y ni una lo has dicho.

.- ¿Y por eso crees que pueda gustarme? Estás loco dragón.

.- No, no lo estoy, y debería haberme dado cuenta antes. Hace tiempo que ya me vas diciendo que somos demasiado mayores para hacer las tonterías que hacemos para molestar a esos tres gryffindors, y hace aún más tiempo, ahora que lo pienso, que dejaste de llamarle "comadreja".

.- Deja de llamarle así, en serio… - oyó como el otro tragaba – Y no es… Bueno, no es lo que crees… Nunca haría nada con él, lo sabes.

.- ¿Y por qué no? – Blaise no se creía lo que acababa de oír. No sonaba como una pregunta de responder sino como una pregunta de "eres tonto, hazlo". Draco tampoco se terminaba de creer lo que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

.- ¿Qué te has tomado hoy? ¿Seguro que eres tú, Draco? A ver, ¿con cuantos tíos o tías te has acostado?

.- Con ninguno y ninguna. Que pregunta más tonta.

.- No tanto, todos creen que eres como un colador – tosió un poco para disimular la osadía y siguió. – Un gryffindor y un slytherin nunca deberían de estar juntos, siempre lo has dicho.

.- Ya, pero tu sabes que siempre he sido un estúpido también – Blaise rió, siempre le decía eso a Draco y éste siempre lo negaba. – Además, se de un par que están juntos y uno es slytherin y el otro gryffindor, bueno, o "exs".

.- ¡¿Quiénes?!

.- Es mejor que no lo sepas – dijo muy serio.

.- Bueno, da igual, entre Weasley y yo nunca habrá nada.

.- Porqué tú lo has querido así, sé que lo rechazaste.

.- ¡¿Cómo coño lo sabes?! ¡Merlín! En serio… ¿Nos estás espiando todo el día desde donde estés o qué?

.- No, aunque me acabas de dar una idea para pasar las horas muertas, gracias…

.- Ja, ja, ja. No, en serio, ¿cómo lo sabes?

.- Lo oí de la mismísima coma… de Don Pecas.

.- Bueno, pues si lo sabes, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

.- A que si te gusta eres realmente estúpido. Ya me dirás tú porqué lo rechazas.

.- Es fácil, era obvio que era algún tipo de trampa, o broma, esos leones no son de fiar, nunca lo han sido. Ya sabes lo que dicen de ellos. Una prueba ejemplar es que tú ya lo sepas, les ha faltado tiempo para ir contándolo por ahí.

.- ¿Tú crees que alguien quiere ir contando "por ahí" que lo han rechazado? ¡Anda ya Blaise! Se le veía super triste.

.- ¿Acabas de decir "super triste"?

.- No.

.- Sí, sí que lo has dicho…

.- Debes haberte tomado alguna poción en mal estado. No lo he dicho.

.- Da igual, dejémoslo… Y con respecto a lo de Weasley todo ya está dicho. Lo rechacé y punto.

.- Pues te ordeno que lo des-rechaces.

.- ¿Me ordenas?

.- Sí, te lo ordeno. Sino les contaré a todos tu desastroso plan de la tarta de fresa…

.- Eres un hijo de muggle. ¿Por qué lo haces?

.- Porqué no quiero sentirme responsable de que te pases toda la vida siendo un mujeriego al dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

.- Draco… estás muy raro… y sigues teniendo voz de chica…

.- ¡Vete a la…!

.- Gracias – le interrumpió. – Gracias, de verdad.

Y Draco colgó. No quería responder a eso. Ni tan siquiera sabía aún muy bien el porqué había hecho eso.

* * *

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

* * *

**

Y se finí.

En el próximo espero avanzar más la historia y que cada vez quede menos para terminar… Aunque ya me veo superando los 10 capítulos y no es que quiera necesariamente (la verdad es que preferiría que no fuera así, a ver si lo consigo, porque a mí siempre me echa para atrás las historias que tienen demasiados capítulos :P).

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

(de verdad de la buena XD)

* * *

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


End file.
